One Dream
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: A poem-fic (as opposed to a song-fic) with some Yukina, Hiei, and Kurama angst.


One Dream  
By Youko Alexandra  
  
A/N: My angst-filled little piece. The "song" of this fic is really a poem I wrote that is about.. five or six pages long. I wrote it for the school yearbook but I dunno if it actually got in yet. Anyway, it has "verses" so it worked. The poem is called "One Dream" and it's by me so don't steal. Oh, yeah, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.. although if someone wants to give me Hiei.. *hint, hint*  
P.S. "Ningen" means "human being", "man", or "humanity". I take it to mean "human" for all intents and purposes.  
  
----------  
One smile  
and one tear  
one a raindrop  
one a pearl  
one I'm happy  
one I'm sad  
one I'm crying  
and one I'm glad.  
I don't care  
I'm cast away  
and there is nothing more for me to say.  
----------  
  
"Hiei-!" Kurama had started to speak, but the infuriated fire demon had dissappeared before he could finish his sentance.  
Yukina stared blankly at the spot where Hiei had stood a moment before, her eyes filling with tears, her right hand moving absently to the red hand-mark on her cheek. "Was it something I did?"  
"No." Kurama replied, putting a hand on her shoulder, "he was just angry.. it would have been one of us, anyway, when he's like that.. you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
"But.." Yukina sniffed. She had asked him if he knew anything about her brother. He had told her that he was dead. She had started to cry, and he slapped her and told her to get over it, her brother wasn't coming back. Then he left when Kurama showed up. "But why? I think it was something I said.. I was asking about.. y'know, about my brother.. 'cuz Hiei-san seemed to know a lot, I figured that maybe he knew my brother.."  
"It's alright." Kurama smiled kindly at her. "I'm sure it was nothing more than his usual irritations. I'll speak with him when I find him."  
With that, Kurama left, and Yukina was alone with her thoughts.  
  
----------  
Darkness always closing around me  
as though trapped in a forbidden dream  
a cry echoes through hollow night  
twisted parody of a human scream  
engulfing me.  
Beyond this world I cannot see  
twisted light and twisted air  
beckoning call of the Siren's song  
hypnotizing me.  
----------  
  
Hiei fled into the forest.  
He hadn't meant to hurt Yukina, but it had gotten out of hand. She had been asking about her brother- she didn't know that he was the same person she questioned him about. He had been harsh, telling her that he was dead. Then, she began to cry. He couldn't stand it. He wanted to cry, too, but he couldn't. Instead, his instincts took over and he did what he would have done with anyone except for Yukina- he slapped her and told her to get over it. He had left as soon as he realized what had happened.  
Hiei could feel the hot tears that ran down his cheeks, but he didn't care- they would crystalize into tear-gems before they hit the ground anyway.  
Yukina, he thought, forgive me, please..  
  
----------  
Nightmares twisted horrible  
a scream rebounds from the walls  
a silent demon's reverie.  
Strange and frightening dances  
amid starlit midnight dreams.  
A single haunting melody  
played for grotesque twisted dance.  
----------  
  
Kurama walked amid the trees, trying to find his friend.  
"Hiei?" He called, hoping that, if his friend heard him (which he almost certainly did), that he would come.  
There was no answer.  
Kurama alone, out of all of the Reikai Tantei, knew why Hiei might result to hitting Yukina in such a situation. Kurama alone knew of the promise that Hiei had made, never to let Yukina know that they were related at all. Kurama alone could sympathize.  
Kuwabara would be angry- Kurama knew it without having to see it. The big ningen was in love with the Koorime maiden (something Hiei didn't approve of), and he would be very angry at Hiei for hurting her in any way- physical or emotional.  
Yusuke would, of course, also be very angry, but not as much as Kuwabara, and he would probably try to understand and sympathize, although even Yusuke (dense as he sometimes acted) knew that he couldn't understand Hiei's motives for much of anything- even Kurama had trouble figuring that out.  
Botan would be apalled by the fire demon's behavior, of course, and Keiko would try to understand.  
When Kurama finally came upon his friend, he could clearly see the tracks left by tears on his face.  
"Hiei.."  
  
----------  
A whisper of a hidden dream  
directs me where to go  
a sudden strong wind however  
blows the opposite direction to me.  
A sudden twist of fate  
opens another new door  
transporting me  
into a new galaxy.  
----------  
  
Hiei heard the voice say his name quietly, and looked up.  
Oh no, he thought, no, no one can see me like this!  
He turned away, quickly, lest Kurama see that he had been crying.  
"It's okay, Hiei. I don't care if you cry." Kurama told him. Hiei looked up, surprised. Most people he knew would have told him to shut up and stop acting like such a baby. "Everyone cries sometimes."  
"Not me." Hiei replied stubbornly.  
"You should." Kurama advised. "You're so sad on the inside, to get that out once in a while would be a good thing."  
"Demons don't cry." Hiei protested. He didn't like how this conversation was going.  
"Yes they do," Kurama said, "demons cry just like ningens cry. Just not as often."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because most humans don't think that they have some kind of a macho reputation to keep up as the baddest demon in the three realms, like some demons I know."  
Hiei thought about this.  
"You may have a point." He told Kurama grudgingly.  
"Yeah, I know." Kurama had obviously been hanging around with Yusuke (that twit! Hiei thought) too much lately.  
"Hn."  
  
----------  
Smile, wait  
no, tell you what I feel, no,  
inside, yes,  
inside, the very best place to keep my secrets.  
A twisting turning new place  
smooth to think and quick to act  
I cannot sleep, cannot dream,  
not without love.  
Mystery  
a shrouded shadow over my heart  
deny me.  
----------  
  
Kurama smiled at Hiei, knowing that he had made his point, and it had sunk in. Well, maybe, anyway. You never can tell with Hiei.  
"Hiei, let's go back now. You can apologize to Yukina before Kuwabara finds out any of this even happened." Kurama advised. Hiei stood.  
"I guess." Hiei muttered, then said something under his breath including the words "baka" and "ningen". Kurama laughed.  
"Alright, let's go. Just, Hiei?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Remember what I said, okay?"  
"Alright, alright. Let's go already."  
  
=OWARI=  
  
Author's Notes: That didn't include all of the poem, but I'll post the original (in full) poem on www.fanfiction.net as original poetry eventually.  
I hope you enjoyed the story. It would have been longer, but time does not permit me to lengthen this document.  
Have a nice day!  
Sayanora minna-san!  
*Youko Alexandra* 


End file.
